


every great success story

by cherryvanilla



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Andy remembers important life events via the musical cues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	every great success story

**Author's Note:**

> For aliassmith's prompt: music - 250 words. Clicking the song title brings you to a download link.

Andy remembers important life events via the musical cues. Sometimes, he feels he's living a Cameron Crowe film.

When his mom drove them to their new house, Andy mourning the loss of Woody and Buzz, [You’ve Got a Friend in Me](http://www.mediafire.com/?d3a5s6va67rbjd0) ironically played on the car stereo. Years later, while listening to [Love Song](http://www.mediafire.com/?mfg9818sohsf515) he looked out his window to find Sid, whom he hadn’t seen in years, removing his trash. Andy refused to make anything of it.

Three weeks later: making out in Sid’s back seat, Sid tracing hot fingertips under Andy’s shirt, [Today](http://www.mediafire.com/?nowqrb4j2nsccap) resonating around them. Andy curled his tongue around Sid’s, kissed him harder, needing everything and now. “I wanna turn you on,” Sid sang softly, biting at Andy’s lips. Andy laughed shakily, pressed Sid’s palm to his cock to show him just how much.

The night he told Sid he was leaving they sat in Sid’s car, silent, while Sid smoked and angrily tuned the radio, settling on [If You Leave](http://www.mediafire.com/?0bds585y553gtp5). Andy laughed, humorlessly.

“This fucking sucks,” he said, not looking at Andy.

“You uh. You could come with me.”

“And do fucking what?”

Andy said nothing.

The night before leaving, Sid fucked him in silence, eyes desperate, holding him like he’d evaporate.

Now Andy parks in front of Sid’s house and considers his boombox moment; figures he’s missed it. As he pulls away a figure comes into view, racing behind, duffle over his arm. Andy knows he’ll never forget the song playing; [True Love Way](http://www.mediafire.com/?z733kw2cz5xclds).


End file.
